Generally, a power transmission system of a vehicle is used for transmitting power from an engine or an electric motor to the wheels of the vehicle for propelling the vehicle. A conventional dual clutch power transmission system in a vehicle includes a dual clutch unit, a first input shaft coupled to an odd clutch unit of the dual clutch unit, a second input shaft coupled to an even clutch unit of the dual clutch unit, an output shaft, a plurality of odd drive gears (first drive gear, third drive gear and fifth drive gear) are adapted to be rotatably mounted/connected to the first input shaft at corresponding predetermined positions, a plurality of even drive gears (second drive gear, fourth drive gear and sixth drive gear) are adapted to be rotatably mounted/connected to the second input shaft at corresponding predetermined positions, a plurality of odd driven gears (first driven gear, third driven gear and fifth driven gear) are adapted to be rotatably mounted/connected the output shaft at corresponding predetermined positions, a plurality of even driven gears (second driven gear, fourth driven gear and sixth driven gear) are adapted to be mounted onto the output shaft at corresponding predetermined positions, an electro-hydraulic control valve block and may include other standard components as present in a standard power transmission system. The first input shaft is co-axial to the second input shaft. The second input shaft is a hollow shaft thereby enabling the first input shaft to be provide inside the second input shaft. The first input shaft and the second input shaft is parallel to the output shaft. The electro-hydraulic control valve block control the dual clutch unit. The elector-hydraulic control valve block is efficient in controlling the dual clutch unit. However, the elector-hydraulic control valve block is subjected (prone) to errors due to malfunctioning of some electrical and/or electronic components/device.
Conventional solutions include an electrical and/or electronic arrangement which allows the operator (driver) to press a limp home mode button thereby enabling the operator to drive the vehicle to a service station for servicing the dual clutch unit and/or the hydraulic system. However, the aforementioned electrical and/or electronic arrangement is subjected (prone) to errors due to malfunctioning of some electrical and/or electronic components/devices.
Therefore, there exists a need for an auxiliary transmission actuation mechanism (can be considered as tow start mechanism/manual transmission starting mechanism) in a manual dual clutch power transmission unit of a vehicle, which obviates the aforementioned drawbacks.